


I Like You Very Many

by the__magpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__magpie/pseuds/the__magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I, uh…” Dean’s eyes were fixed onto a spot just over Cas’ left shoulder as if he was afraid to look directly into Cas’ eyes. “I like you very many.”<br/>Immediately, a dark red blush spread across his face, making his freckles stand out even more in contrast. Cas blinked a few times.<br/>“What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You Very Many

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Destiel Day 2015!  
> Enjoy the fluff.

“Ice cream?”

“Yeah, ice cream. What’s wrong with ice cream?”

“Dean, it’s the middle of September.”

“So?”

“Don’t you think it’s a little cold for ice cream?”

“It’s never to cold for ice cream. Are you in or not?”

“Fine. I’m in. But it’s your fault if I get sick.”

“Sure, whatever. I’ll meet you there in an hour, okay?”

“Okay.”

Cas hung up the phone and stared at it for a few moments before finally setting it down. He could feel his heart beating hard in his throat.

Dean had invited him to go to ice cream. So what? People went out for ice cream all the time in completely platonic ways. This didn’t mean anything except that Dean had a weird taste for cold food when it was already cold outside.

But it felt like the two of them had been teetering on the edge of something for…well, for as long as they’d known each other, really. Still, these last few weeks, Cas had begun to wonder if something was actually going to finally happen between them. And now Dean was inviting him out on something that felt suspiciously like a date right after what had happened three days ago.

It had been a normal day, really. Cas was at Dean’s house, hanging out like they often did. They had both given up on their calculus homework, deciding to wait until Dean’s brother the boy genius got home so he could help them. Dean had begun to do laundry and Cas had followed him around, listening in amusement as Dean chattered on about the annoying people in his homeroom and how he wished that he and Cas still had homeroom together.

“The only good thing about it is Lisa Braeden,” Dean said, shoving his dirty laundry into the machine while Cas sat crosslegged on top of it. He must have seen the look of displeasure that crossed Cas’ face because he stopped and straightened up. “Of course, she’s nowhere near as cool as you.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “If you keep talking about Lisa Braeden like that I’m going to forget that I’m supposed to be your best friend.”

“Aw come on, Cas.” Dean hopped up unto the washing machine so that he sat next to Cas. “You know that I’d much rather have you in that class than her.”

“Too bad I don’t have perfect hair and the body of the head cheerleader,” Cas said, half jokingly. But Dean didn’t laugh.

“You don’t need that, Cas,” he said, his voice suddenly soft. Cas was frozen, trapped in Dean’s green eyes. Then he swore that Dean glanced down at his lips and he was sure that Dean was about to kiss him.

“Oh there you guys are,” a voice from the doorway said as Dean’s lanky, long-haired younger brother appeared. “Mom said you were looking for me.”

Cas felt heat spread across his face as Dean quickly jumped down from the machine, saying something brusquely to Sam.

Looking back, Cas was half-convinced he had imagined the whole thing. He had thought about kissing Dean more times than he could count, so maybe this was just his own imagination projecting what it wanted to see. But he was almost positive he had seen Dean look down at his lips. And that wasn’t something that platonic friends normally did.

Still, he shouldn’t read too much into this ice cream thing. He and Dean hung out all the time. Sure, maybe it was usually at one of their houses playing video games or watching movies or doing homework, but this still wasn’t that unusual. It was probably just Cas’ mind playing tricks on him again. Frustrated with himself, he wrapped himself in his coat and stepped outside.

It wasn’t a long walk to the ice cream shop, so Cas got there with plenty of time to spare. He ended up sitting on the bench outside the shop, trying not to think too much. Every time he let his mind wander toward the possibility of actual starting something with Dean, his imagination ran away with him and he could feel his heart beat double time.

Ten minutes before their allotted meeting time, Dean rounded the corner. He stopped when he saw Cas.

“You’re early,” Cas said.

“You are too.”

“I guess I couldn’t wait any longer.” Cas felt his face heat up, realizing how that might sound to Dean.

“Me too.” Dean cleared his throat, seeming uncharacteristically awkward. “So…ice cream?”

“Yes,” Cas said. Dean led the way into the shop, where the woman behind the counter seemed surprised to see people actually getting ice cream in this weather. Cas perused the flavors, carefully not looking at Dean.

When they had both ordered, Cas started to pull out his wallet, but Dean stopped him.

“No, dude, let me pay.”

Cas blinked at him. “I can pay for my own ice cream, Dean.”

“Yeah, well…” Dean’s face looked slightly pink. “It was my idea to come down here, just let me pay.”

Slowly, Cas pushed his wallet back into his pocket. “Alright.”

They were silent leaving the shop and walking down the sidewalk. Cas wanted to say something, but when he glanced over, Dean was glaring at his cone of cherry pie flavored ice cream as if it had personally offended him.

“Where are we going?” Cas asked at last.

“Oh,” Dean said. “I thought we could go down to the beach. It’s not far from here.”

“I hope you’re not suggesting we go swimming. Ice cream is one thing, but I don’t think I’m willing to jump in the lake today.”

Dean’s laugh came out sounding somewhat forced. “No, I don’t want to go swimming. I thought it would just be a nice place to sit. Pretty, and all that.”

“Okay,” Cas said uncertainly.

They reached the waterfront a few minutes later, finding a bench facing the water and sitting down. Dean wasn’t saying anything, so Cas concentrated on finishing his ice cream cone. When he was done, he looked up to see that Dean had finished his as well, and was now fiddling with the paper napkin that had been wrapped around the cone.

“Good ice cream,” Cas said lamely, inwardly cringing at himself.

“Yeah, it was.” Dean sounded distracted, looking out over the small, choppy waves that the wind blew up.

Cas looked down at his hands as a horrible thought struck him. Dean must be mad at him about something; that was the only thing he could think of to explain his distantness. He quickly racked his brain for anything he could have done to offend Dean, and his mind immediately landed on the moment in the laundry room at Dean’s house the other day. His insides twisted up within themselves. Of course – Dean was uncomfortable about the whole thing and he had brought Cas out here to tell him that but didn’t know how to say it.

Squeezing his napkin in his hand, Cas tried to force down the panic that immediately started rising up. This was all his fault – he had somehow pushed himself on Dean and now Dean was uncomfortable with it and things between them would never be the same and Cas would lose his best friend…

“Dean…did I do something wrong?” Cas said slowly, still staring at his hands.

“What?” Dean sounded alarmed. “No! Why would you think that?”

“You seem upset about something.”

“No, Cas, I’m not upset about anything! Definitely not you.”

“Then…why did you bring me out here?”

“I…” Dean’s mouth closed, and he shifted himself so that he was facing Cas fully, making Cas look up and face him in return. “Well, I, uh…see, Cas…”

“Yes?”

“I asked you to come out here because I wanted to tell you something.”

Cas swallowed hard. “What is it, Dean?”

“I, uh…” Dean’s eyes were fixed onto a spot just over Cas’ left shoulder as if he was afraid to look directly into Cas’ eyes. “I like you very many.”

Immediately, a dark red blush spread across his face, making his freckles stand out even more in contrast. Cas blinked a few times.

“What?”

“Dammit,” Dean muttered, dropping his head. “That came out all wrong.”

Barely daring to breath, Cas said, “What are you trying to say, Dean?”

Dean took a deep breath and lifted up his head to meet Cas’ eyes. “I mean that I like you, Cas,” he said, and then a wide smile crept across his face as Cas’ hand reached out to cover his. “Very, very many.”

“Yeah?” Cas said, smiling now too and squeezing Dean’s hand. “That’s what you wanted to tell me?”

Dean was still blushing furiously. “Yep. That’s it.”

“You like me very many. How many?”

“Shut up!” Dean complained. “I’m trying to be open with you man, and you’re making fun of me!”

“It’s because you make it too easy,” Cas teased, laughing. And there, Dean was _definitely_ looking down at his lips. No chance he was imagining it now.

“Fine,” Dean said. He laced his fingers through Cas’. “This is me formally telling you, Castiel Novak, that I like you very, very many. More manys than I can count.”

“Well that’s good,” Cas said, his voice getting softer. “Because I like you very many too, Dean Winchester.”

At last he closed the distance between them, kissing Dean’s lips for the first of what he hoped were many times. Half laughing, Dean kissed him back, gripping the collar of Cas’ coat, his lips tasting of cherry pie ice cream and something beautiful and new that Cas couldn’t wait to discover.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say I'm cutesy and creative and came up with all of this by myself but the truth is this situation pretty much exactly happened to a friend of mine and her current boyfriend. I just changed the names and took a few artistic liberties :)


End file.
